


Uma Única Vez

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexo de despedida, Totally consensual and not rape play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Fanfic baseada no décimo episódio da oitava temporada.Possível conter spoilers para quem não chegou até aqui.Dean e Benny se reencontram pela última vez, logo após os irmãos se separarem do anjo Castiel e antes....do fim.





	Uma Única Vez

Benny não tinha nenhuma inclinação para o nervosismo e nem mesmo para a ansiedade destrambelhada, mas sentia que, em alguns casos, em poucos, mas em alguns casos, não era possível se segurar, ainda mais quando se falava em Dean Winchester.

O loiro parecia um tolo no Purgatório, para Benny. Ele parecia aparentar-se com aquele tipo de gente que realmente se segurava tanto nos parentes ou amigos que acabava indo junto com eles, tanto para o inferno, o que acabou ficando sabendo, quanto, naqueles últimos tempos, para o purgatório.

Mas Dean não era tolo, era fiel. E isso fazia Benny sentir-se desconfortável. O moreno sentia em Dean, a humanidade que pouco provou depois de ter sido transformado, e sabia que aquele tipo de humanidade era algo raro demais para se exposto do que jeito que foi exposto a vida toda, ele disse a Dean:

\- Que tal mudar de planeta? – Dean riu, o moreno preferia passar a ideia de durão, mas muitas vezes se sentia afeiçoado ao humano.

\- Lá já tem oxigênio?

Dean continuou sorrindo e Benny sorriu também. Ele gostava de Dean, aprendera a respeitá-lo e agora não se sentia tão bem ao pensar em viver sozinho, sem nenhum contato com pessoas como Dean - amigos, família.

Ele se sentia ligeiramente dependente daquela relação, mas não gostava de lembrar-se disso, preferia ignorar esse tipo de verdade e pensava, diminuindo a intensidade que as coisas poderiam ter, dizendo que na verdade homens viviam em bando, e por isso precisavam uns dos outros. Mas ele era um vampiro e não conseguia esquecer que acabara por viver sozinho e, deste modo, conseguira prejudicar menos as pessoas.

Algum tempo havia passado desde quando eles saíram do Purgatório, e há pouco tinha percebido que o irmão do amigo lhe queria longe, bem longe. Até onde eles iriam então? Família era muito importante para o loiro, e ele compreendia isso, ainda mais depois de conviver tanto tempo ao seu lado.

Benny sabia que o fim estava próximo, então se decidiu por tentar realizar um último desejo.

Parecia-lhe meio obscuro, mas caso não desse, já tinha em mente o fim e pronto.

O vampiro não era ansioso, mas ele começou a sentir isso toda vez que ia reencontrá-lo.

Eles se reencontraram, finalmente, logo após o reencontro do loiro com Castiel; nada havia sido pior para acontecer naquele momento, ou melhor, aquilo foi literalmente a gota d’água para Dean.

Ele se abraçou a Benny com desespero.

Dean não parecia uma criança tentando se proteger, ele só estava aliviado de reencontrar alguém com o qual ele não estivesse seriamente magoado.

Benny o abraçou surpreso, ele não sabia o que fazer, nunca o tinha visto daquela forma.

Devia ser o anjo.

Sim, sempre era o maldito anjo.

Não que Benny o odiasse, mas ele realmente parecia um fardo para seu amigo. Dean parecia amar Castiel, mas este já havia se entregado a culpa há um bom tempo.

Benny se segurou ao sentir o corpo do outro pender sobre o seu, e sentou-se num sofá, tentando segurá-lo e encostá-lo no sofá, mas ele parecia inerte demais para mover-se dali.

O moreno se sentiu estranho, desconfortável, sem saber o que fazer, então tentou acarinhar seus cabelos com incerteza.

Dean levantou os olhos para ele. Os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos, mas as lágrimas ainda estavam presas nas suas córneas.

Dean era forte e queria ser assim em qualquer momento, mesmo nos piores.

Benny tentou sorrir, mas fez uma careta de tristeza, o loiro mordeu os lábios e num ímpeto desesperado de conter a tristeza, beijo o moreno, passando seu corpo para cima dele e sentando em seu colo. Benny surpreso não bem reagiu e correspondeu ao beijo, mas ainda estava incerto do que aquilo significava.

\- Eu quero você, Dean...- ele já ia falar a contrapartida disso, mas Dean só respondeu apertando mais o corpo contra o do moreno que reagiu instintivamente, puxando-o contra si.

Dean beijava-o, e suas lágrimas começaram a rolar finalmente. Mas este não teve problemas com soluços, por mais diferente que isto fosse, o loiro tinha se excitado com a fricção e o contato de seu corpo com o dele e não podia mentir; sempre, mesmo que lá no fundo, sempre achara o som da voz dele muito sexy.

Benny, coincidentemente gemeu baixinho junto com os pensamentos do loiro, e este suspirou de tesão ao sentir que era exatamente disso que ele precisava e do que queria.

Dean abriu os botões da roupa de Benny com velocidade, passando os braços para dentro de sua malha, acariciando com os dedos o cos da calça do moreno, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto Benny cerrava os dentes, mostrando-se envolvido pelo caçador:

\- Você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse. – Benny arrancou a calça do caçador sem descer-lhe o zíper, o que fez o loiro gemer e suspirar pesado.

\- Sua fera.

Benny riu com o apelido e tirou-lhe a cueca, passando as mãos para trás da bunda de Dean e a apertando com força. Dean abriu a calça do outro com dificuldade ao ter perdido o fôlego um pouco antes e apertou o membro do outro sob sua mão:

\- Você já fez isso, Cinderela? – Benny desprezou, apertando mais ainda a bunda de Dean, fazendo-o deixar escapar um gemido agudo.

Dean apertou mais forte ainda a mão sobre o pau de Benny, fazendo-o urrar entre dentes e apertar ainda mais sua bunda, o que lhe deu a ideia de puxar os poucos cabelos de Benny para baixo com violência e arranhar seu pescoço com os dentes:

\- Primeira vez ou não. Eu sempre sei o que fazer. – Benny riu com o convencimento de Dean, e puxou o corpo desse para o dele, massageando a cabeça de seu órgão na entrada de Dean.

\- Então você sabe que eu sou seu macho alfa, né? – e penetrou Dean, que urrou, primeiramente arregalando os olhos e depois os exprimindo o máximo que pode, enquanto sentia o membro do moreno lhe preencher e tomar conta de si.

Dean sentiu o corpo todo se expandir desesperado por querer confortá-lo naquele movimento tão invasivo e ao mesmo tempo tão gostoso. O loiro urrou mais um pouco, sem lembrar aonde estava e depois abriu os olhos marejados, sentindo o prazer lhe relaxar os membros e o desejo e o tesão voltarem na mesma medida:

\- Eu posso sentir você, você me sente? – Benny ironizou, ele estava brincando e debochando, mas ele também queria que Dean se divertisse.

Dean riu, ele não fazia isso há algumas horas, o que lhe deixou mais descontraído e, percebeu, sua entrada ficara menos dolorida, deslizando sobre Benny com dolicidade:

\- É só isso? – desprezou, olhando para o moreno, com malícia.

O moreno sorriu e atacou-o com mais velocidade e intensidade, lhe preenchendo com todo o seu membro e toda sua excitação.

Dean gemeu e voltou a deslocar os seus pensamentos. Ele estava se sentido tão bem com Benny. Ele nunca havia o desapontado e isso era tão bom que o esquentava.

\- Oh Lord...- cerrou os dentes o vampiro, estocando com menos controle a cada momento, urrando e gemendo desconexamente.

Dean extasiado, gritou o nome de Benny, sem conseguir lhe dar um adjetivo ofensivo que o fizesse afetá-lo, mas os dois estava tão afetados que nem podiam ouvir o que diziam.

Benny gozou logo depois do loiro, e este se reencostou nos ombros do moreno.

Eles ficaram calados por um bom tempo, mas Dean logo se levantou e se vestiu. Benny por pouco não se levantou, pois adormeceu logo em seguida ao vê-lo se levantar.

Algumas horas depois, na estrada, ele recebeu a fatídica ligação. O final tinha chegado.

Pelo menos as lembranças que ficaram, para ambos, eram as melhores possíveis.


End file.
